It Started with a Shot of Firewhiskey
by KasandraLeann
Summary: Takes place during Draco and Hermione's 7th year. Lucius was never arrested... the events in HBP & DH never took place. HG/DM- Romance, Fluff, Drama, & comedy. Warnings: AU, slightly canon, and some future scenes will be slightly racy. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: What happened last night?

**A/N: This is the same story I posted on - under the penname kasandrafelton. I am updating the previous chapters I wrote to fit where I want the story to go now. So, enjoy.**

**Here's the basis of the story- This takes place in Draco and Hermione's 7th year. It will go on as if the ending of OotP never happened (Sirius is dead, but Lucius wasn't arrested) and HBP and DH never happened either. Dont like it? Dont read it! However, I hope you dooooo like it.**

**Anyway- enjoy!**

--

"What the hell am I doing here...? This isn't my dorm! What the…DRACO!! Where the hell am I and why am I with you?!"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Mudblood? Wait a minute…why am I here with you? Where are we?!"

They both looked up and saw what looked like a hotel room. There were clothes everywhere and the place looked like a mess. Horrified, Draco looked down at his left hand and noticed a thin gold band on his ring finger.

He knew exactly what happened and why they were there. They were married.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: THE NIGHT BEFORE -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As Draco entered the Three Broomsticks, he noticed a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor sitting all by herself at the bar. At first he couldn't see why Hermione would be sitting there of all places, but then again, she was now legally an adult, just like he was.

_She looks like she could use some company_, Draco thought. The next thing he knew he was sitting right next to her waiting for his shot of Firewhisky. Tonight was the last day of N.E.W.T exams, so he was celebrating. After about twenty minutes, he got up the courage to talk to her.

"So how're you doing, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Um, fine, thanks. Well, I guess as fine as I will be under the circumstances," she replied timidly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Tonight is the anniversary of your parents' deaths, isn't it? I'm sorry, Hermione. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah, sure…how about a shot of Firewhiskey?"

After about ten shots later each, they seemed to really start warming up to each other. Not just seemed to, they did. They could barely keep their hands off each other. Finally, Madame Rosmerta began closing up the pub. She told them to head on back to Hogwarts and cast a powerful anti-hangover or sobriety spell on them so they would be clear headed the next day. But, they had other plans.

Being as drunk as they were, they didn't pay attention to what they were telling each other. Hermione mentioned how lonely she was, and Draco mentioned how much he wished that he had a girlfriend to "have fun" with. Then, he came up with a "bright idea"...

"Herm, why don't we just get married? It seems like it would solve all of our problems," he said, stumbling around a bit.

"Okay Malf- I mean Draco. Lets do it. Lets do it tonight!" she replied, clearly oblivious to the words leaving her mouth.

With that, they apparated to the nearest chapel and said their vows. Even though they were incredibly and obviously drunk, the priest still performed the ceremony. No one cared though. To Draco and Hermione, this was supposedly the answer to their problems. To the priest, this was an extra 20 galleons in his pocket.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: BACK TO THE FUTURE -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco hopped out of bed, anxious to get back to school. Even if he was, in fact, married to Hermione, he had no intention of remaining so. He needed to hurry to the school to speak with Professor Snape about an annulment.

"Merlin's beard, Draco! Cover yourself!!" shrieked Hermione.

"Its not going to change anything. Besides, we're _technically_ married…look at your left ring finger if you don't believe me! What happened last night Granger?! Why did I wake up next to _you_ in some dodgy looking hotel place? Try to remember!!"

All Hermione could recall were bits and pieces of last night. She remembered something about a priest….checking into a hotel room for the night…ripping Draco's robes off…

_Ewwwwww_, she thought. _I definitely don't want to think about what happened after his clothes were off…_

"Malf-I mean Draco, I can't remember much of anything. You don't think we, umm, _you know_… do you?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Well, you're naked, I'm naked…probably. Our clothes are everywhere, the bed's messy, and you're hair is messed up more than normal. Yeah, I'd say we had some fun last night," he replied smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Great…I shagged Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ladies Man Extraordinaire. Wait…_

Hermione suddenly felt herself go pale. She glanced around the bed, looking for any sign that they used protection. The only items she saw on the floor were clothes and a few pillows.

_Of course we didn't use protection… we didn't even plan on doing this to begin with! Gahh… and I have a whole week until I expect my period! Damn it!_ She thought.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was sitting against the headboard clutching the sheet to herself.

"Hermione? Do you have any intention whatsoever of leaving this place? If you do, I suggest you get off your arse and put some clothes on," he said with a smirk.

"Draco… I, erm, noticed that we didn't use any kind of protection last night, at least something other than a spell. You didn't, um, do anything like that did you?"

"Hermione, do you honestly think that I would have thought about anything like that in the state I was in last night? I mean, come on. I married you, obviously consummated the marriage, and now you're wondering if I took a few seconds to mutter some words that would keep you from getting pregnant? Seriously, woman. Get a hold of yourself. I highly doubt you have anything to worry about- it's not like you're on your period or anything," Draco replied.

"Honestly, Draco- you should know by now that you don't have to be on your period to get pregnant. Anytime a girl has unprotected sex she has the risk of getting pregnant!" she responded, practically yelling.

Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn it… I should have paid more attention when they were talking about all that at that class they made all of us go to. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! How could you even ask?!"

"Well… shit!" Draco exclaimed and stamped his foot.

**A/N: I hope you like it! This is the same story I put up on (under the name kasandrafelton) but I've updated it to fit better to where I want the story to go, etc. I've been out of the writing loop for so long, but it's coming back to me very easily. Anyway, keep checking back for updates- I'm going to make updating this story a huge priority!**

**I love reviews and constructive criticism! Feel free to tell me what you honestly think!**


	2. Face the Music

Hermione couldn't get the thought out of her head.

_I can't be pregnant…I just can't be! And I won't be able to find out until next week when I am supposed to be on my period. I really hope Draco is able to figure out how to get this so-called marriage annulled._

--

After Hermione and Draco got cleaned up, they decided it was best to get it over with and go back to Hogwarts. Hermione figured they would most likely be in a lot of trouble, seeing as how they had already missed two classes that day and they didn't have permission to leave school grounds last night.

The walk back to Hogwarts was silent, except for the insults here and there, mainly said by Draco.

Along the walk home to Hogwarts, many thoughts were running through Hermione's head.

_I can't believe that I shagged Malfoy. How gross…I hope I'm not pregnant…that would just make this whole damn situation worse…it's bad enough that I am now Mrs. Draco Malfoy…how disgusting. Well, its not too disgusting…at least Malfoy has a nice body…ewwwww! Stop thinking things like that! Nice body or not, he is still the same person that tries to insult you every chance he gets. Get a grip on yourself!_

Draco, on the other hand had different thoughts on the situation at hand.

_Great, not only did I marry the Mudblood…I actually slept with her. That's just plain disgusting... at least she's not completely hideous like Pansy. My father is going to disown me…worse, he'll probably make me stay married to the bushy-haired freak just to teach me a lesson. Maybe he'll have her killed off... I hope he doesn't, but I don't think I can handle a lifetime with Miss Know-it-all._

Next thing they knew, they were standing right in front of the Hogwarts main entrance. However, in front of the large doors stood two very angry professors- Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Draco gulped, and hoped that they weren't expelled.

"G-good morning Profess-" he started to stammer out.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger! How dare you leave school grounds without permission! Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! Ms. Granger, I thought that you were more sensible than that!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Snape released a chuckle, at which McGonagall's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"Is there something you find amusing about this, Severus?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Actually, yes. The both of them have been at each other's throats since their first day at this school, and yet they're returning _together_," Snape replied. He then turned his attention to Draco and Hermione.

"At any rate- I'm sure the Headmaster would like to know about this little escapade the two of you went on. I suggest you get moving before _I_ move you. Now!"

-:-:-:-:-:-IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE-:-:-:-:-:-

When the four of them reached Dumbledore's office, Hermione knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Please come in!" Dumbledore called from his desk.

Hermione walked in, and realized that she was starting to blush from being so nervous. Draco was behind her a few steps and trying his hardest to walk as slowly as he possibly could.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, how nice to see you." Dumbledore greeted her.

He then noticed Draco walk in, and became slightly confused, seeing as how the both of them were in the same room, not bickering, and Hermione was slightly blushing. Following Draco came Snape and McGonagall.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy? May I ask why you came to visit me? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought it quite odd that you came together in one piece. Minerva, Severus. I trust that you have an explanation for me?" asked Dumbledore.

It was McGonagall that spoke first.

"Well, Albus, this morning some of Hermione's dorm-mates came to me and said that Hermione had been missing for quite a while. She apparently told Parvati and Lavender that she was going to the library to study. Of course, no one suspected anything until she wasn't at breakfast this morning and was nowhere to be found. Then, Severus came to me and asked if Potter and Malfoy had gotten into another duel because Malfoy was nowhere to be found either. So, we took it upon ourselves to try to find them, and just as we walked outside, there they were strolling up the lawn to the doors."

"Albus, what I am more curious about is why they were walking together. Of course, I still want to know why they left grounds, but still. It is quite odd that they were together. They seemed to be bickering like an old _married_ couple," added Snape.

With that phrase "married couple" both Hermione and Draco turned pale and looked sheepishly to the floor.

"Is there something you would like to tell us you two?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir. I just wanted to go for a walk this morning, and I happened to run into Malfoy," Hermione squeaked.

"You're lying Ms. Granger! I shall use Veritaserum on you both if you don't spill it now," said Snape.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Well, Professors, I-met-Hermione-in-a-bar-and-we-got-drunk-and-got-married!" Draco blurted out in one big word.

"DRACO! SHUT UP YOU FOOL! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW YOU STUPID IDIOT!" screamed Hermione.

"Well, well, I was right to assume they were bickering like a _married_ couple. Well, I think it is time to inform the parents, erm, Draco's parents at least," said Snape.

_I guess I might as well start saying my prayers. Father is going to kill me! Or worse…I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of my life!_ thought Draco.

"In the meantime, Mr. and _Mrs._ Malfoy, why don't you move into your new dormitory?" said Dumbledore, with a hint of glee in his eyes. "It's especially for married students. I must say, I never thought you two, of all people, would be the first to use it. Professor Snape will show you the way. I will summon you two back after you are acquainted with your new surroundings, and have told your close friends. By the time you are done, Draco, your parents may be here and will want to speak with you. You may go."

_Great, I married the idiot, and now I have to share a dormitory with him as well! This couldn't get any worse!_ thought Hermione.

When they finally made it to their new dorm, Snape instructed them to choose a password.

"Pureblood," said Draco.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shrieked Hermione.

"Well, Mrs. _Malfoy_, the husband gets to choose it. Sorry about your luck." Snape said sarcastically.

Draco spoke their password again, and the door opened.

As they entered their common room, they noticed all the beautiful paintings on the wall. The room had a fireplace, some comfy looking chairs, and a bathroom. But, one thing in particular caught Hermione's eye.

"Excuse me, Professor. Where's the other bedroom door? I only see one."

"Mrs. Malfoy, did you forget that you are now married? Because you are. You and Draco will be sharing a room, and a bed. Also, you will now be considered a Slytherin student, because, like the password, the male is the deciding factor, and since he is in Slytherin, you will be considered Slytherin too," said Snape.

"Great. Just great. My life is ruined!" screamed Hermione as she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Good luck, Mr. Malfoy. I see that your many years of marital bliss has just begun," said Snape with his usual sarcastic grin. "I shall retrieve you when your parents arrive. In the meantime, I believe you and your wife should tell Potter and Weasley about your marriage. And speaking of your wife… good luck dealing with her. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

And on that note, Snape left, stifling a laugh.


	3. Meet the parents

After Snape left, Draco decided that he should probably try to calm his wife down a little. After all, she could probably be heard screaming through all the walls, and he was sure that they both wanted to keep their marriage under wraps for as long as possible.

With a deep breath, he entered their bedroom.

"Hermione are you—ahhh! Reparo! What was that for?!" Draco yelled as a vase flew towards his head and missed him by less than an inch.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU IDIOT! IF IT WERENT FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN DRUNK AND MARRIED YOUR SORRY ASS! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HARRY AND RON? THEY'LL BE PISSED FOR SURE!"

"Well, now that you mention it, can you please tell them that I did not force myself on you? I'd like to keep my limbs intact if you don't mind. And, maybe we should leave out the fact that I got you drunk…BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! STOP IT! Reparo!" he yelled as another vase flew in his direction.

The next thing he knew, Hermione fell on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Draco was oblivious as to what he should be do for her, especially since she seemed to want his head smashed in. He took a deep breath and decided to just give her a hug.

After a few moments, he decided to try to talk to her and calm her down.

"Hermione, are you going to be okay with telling Potter and Weasley what we did? If you're not, I can do it. I might not make it out of the conversation in one piece, but I'll give it a shot," he grimaced.

"No Draco, I think I should be the one to tell them," she replied.

With that, she left their dorm to tell her best friends what exactly happened last night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- After Hermione Returned -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So how'd it go?" asked Draco as Hermione entered their common room.

The look on her face said enough. He knew that it didn't go well at all.

"Well, to make a long story short, Ron is in the hospital wing having a nervous breakdown. Harry's in denial- he just about had a heart attack. Needless to say, they're not talking to me at the moment." She said amazingly calmly.

Draco was actually disappointed. He expected them to want to kill him, at the very least.

"That's it? They aren't going to try to kill me or anything? I was sure that Potter would at least make a death threat! C'mon Hermione, what are you holding back?" Draco said attempting to be playful.

Hermione threw him a glare, and he didn't say another word about it.

"Hermione, I'm going to lie down for a little bit," he said.

Just as Draco was about to go to the bedroom to take a nap, Professor Snape walked in.

"I see you've calmed yourself Ms. Granger- er, Malfoy. Both of you are to come with me to the Headmaster's office. Draco's parents have arrived and have requested your presence. Well, its time to meet the in-laws, eh?" Snape said with a little sarcastic laugh.

"I don't find that particularly amusing at the moment Professor," said Hermione as she walked past him and out the door.

After about five minutes they arrived at Dumbledore's office. As they entered the room, they saw Lucius and Narcissa sitting in the two chairs across from Dumbledore's desk.

Draco coughed to announce their presence, and Narcissa slowly turned her head to look at him. The look on her face was not pleasant.

"Hello Father…Mum. I trust you remember Hermione?" Draco gulped.

"Well, Draco, I must say that I never expected you to get married so young. I also never expected you to be drunk when you got married either. I was most disappointed when I was informed of your… situation. If it were any other girl but her, this situation would simply be unpleasant. However, seeing as how she is a mudblood… this is absolutely dreadful."

Just as soon as the word mudblood left Lucius's lips, Hermione went livid.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it's not as if Draco or I knew what we were doing! And don't call me a mudblood! I am a witch, and am doing better in school than your _pureblood_ son. But, you don't see me calling him stupid names!"

Lucius simply ignored what she had to say. He just continued speaking as if Hermione hadn't spoken as soon as her mouth shut.

"As a consequence for what you and Ms. Granger, er, Mrs. _Malfoy_ have done, there will be a formal ceremony and an ad in the Daily Prophet. The ceremony will be in one month and will take place in the Great Hall with a reception following. Any questions?" said Lucius acidly.

"Yeah. When is the soonest I can get a divorce?" scoffed Hermione.

"Well, Hermione, you can't ever get a divorce. Unfortunately you are stuck with us whether you like it or not," Lucius replied, scowling.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I can divorce him! I read it in the wizard law book on Marriage!"

"Well, maybe you should start reading the fine print at the bottom of the page, young lady. It clearly states that a marriage involving a pureblood cannot end unless one of the spouses dies. So, my dear, you are stuck, so to speak, with my son for the rest of his _or your_ life. It is a very old and outdated wizard law that no one has felt the need to undo, sadly."

"Great! Just great! Any other surprises I should know about?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. You are a Malfoy now, which means that you now have certain expectations you must meet. By the age of 21 you should produce a male heir to the estate or you both will be disowned. Have more children if you wish- that decision is yours. I'm sure Narcissa would appreciate that," Lucius replied, almost smugly.

_You're kidding! I have to continue to stay married to her?! And on top of that, I have to have kids with her or _I'm_ disowned! Damn my father and his stupid rules! _ thought Draco.

Lucius turned his attention to Dumbledore- neither of them looked particularly happy.

"Dumbledore, I assume that I need not tell you how upset I am that this happened right under your noses. I expect you to keep a better eye on your students so this doesn't happen again. I also expect your full cooperation on anything pertaining to my son and his… wife."

Lucius and Narcissa both stood to leave.

"Well, Lucius and I have some things to take care of. Hermione, you should consider looking for a suitable gown- Narcissa will be in touch with you soon on that matter. Until then, the two of you need to stay out of trouble. I hope you both learn your lesson- the things you do, especially you, Draco, affect your family just as much as yourself," Narcissa said to Draco and Hermione.

"Please be sure to keep me informed as well, since you will be using my school for the wedding and such. We will need to discuss the guest list, as you know there are certain _friends_ of yours that are not welcomed," Dumbledore said, eyeing Lucius.

Lucius's lip curled. Anyone that dared accused him of being a Death Eater usually didn't live to tell the tale. However, attempting to kill the Headmaster or Hogwarts was no easy feat, especially with four other armed people in the room.

"Of course," Lucius said. "Thank you all for your time today- Severus- Minerva," he said, nodding to them.

With another glance at Draco, the Malfoys walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Hermione felt as if she had just gotten punched in the stomach.

_My life couldn't get any worse. I have to make this freaking marriage public and I have to produce an heir within three years! Speaking of heirs…next week needs to hurry up and come! I cant stand having the thought in my head that I might be pregnant! Gods, I don't know what I'll do if I am…_

She wiped a tear from her cheek, refusing to look at anything but the ground.

"Come on, Hermione. I think you should rest for a while," Draco said, and gently put his hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the room.


	4. The Fight

--A week later--

With each passing day, Hermione counted the days until she could find out if she was pregnant. Finally, the day came. Draco had already left to do some catch up lessons with Professor Snape before breakfast, to give her some privacy. She got out of bed and showered, and decided that she would perform the spell before she left for breakfast. She let out a sigh of relief to see that she in fact, wasn't.

_Thank Merlin! At least I don't have to worry about that anymore!_ Hermione thought as she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just as she was about to sit down, she heard what sounded like Harry and Ron arguing. They weren't arguing with each other though, they were arguing with another person. At first she wasn't interested in seeing who it was, but then she recognized who the other person was- Draco.

_...Oh shit! They don't know that no one is supposed to know yet! Everyone is going to know after this!_ Hermione practically screamed in her head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MALFOY!? IF YOU DRUGGED HER OR CAST A SPELL ON HER TO GET YOU TO MARRY YOU, YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME NOW SO YOUR DEATH CAN BE FASTER THAN I PLANNED IT TO BE!!" screamed Ron.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! She told you what happened! We both ended up getting drunk in Hogsmeade and now we're paying for it! It's not like we chose this!!"

"IF THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED, THEN WHY DOES THE DAILY PROPHET SAY OTHERIWSE?! EXPLAIN THAT!" yelled Harry.

"There is no ad in the Daily Prophet! Why would I want to advertise the fact that I'm married to her?! WE WERE DRUNK YOU IDIOTS!"

"YOU'RE A GOD DAMN LIER MALFOY! THERE'S AN AD IN THE DAILY PROPHET SAYING THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DATING OVER THE SUMMER AND YOU HAVE DECIDED THAT BLOOD DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU AND HERMIONE ARE _IN LOVE_! BLOODY HELL MALFOY! YOU HEXED HER INTO IT DIDN'T YOU?! I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!" Ron screamed as he whipped out his wand.

"Ron, NO! Put your wand away before you end up puking up slugs again! Draco's telling the truth! HIS parents put the ad in the Daily Prophet, not us! I didn't want anyone to know yet, and worse, you guys just screamed it in the middle of the Great Hall! Thanks a lot!" exclaimed Hermione.

"How could you, Hermione?! Newsflash—DRACO IS OUR ENEMY! How do you think you're going to make a marriage work with that bumbling idiot!?" said Ron.

"He's not a bumbling idiot, Ron." _Did I just stick up for Malfoy?! What is going on with me?!_ Hermione thought. "You guys know that I wouldn't do anything like this if I had a choice. We got drunk and married and we're paying the price. That's enough of a punishment without you and Harry being pissed off at me!"

"Whatever Hermione, I mean MRS. MALFOY. I hope you're happy with your new husband! Don't bother to talk to us anymore. Don't come into our common room—don't talk to us during classes—nothing. You are just another stupid Slytherin. LEAVE US ALONE!" yelled Harry as he and Ron walked away, sulking.

Suddenly it hit Hermione that everyone's eyes were on her and Draco. "Thanks Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically and headed for the exit.

"Hermione, wait! You know I didn't pick a fight with them! Hermione, WAIT!" he yelled after her.

Hermione just kept on running. She just wanted to get back to their bedroom so she could calm down before classes. She hated Draco now. I mean, she hated him before all of this happened, but now she hated him even more.

"Hermione, we need to talk! I'm really sorry about what happened with Potter and Weasley, but that was not my fault! It was my parents! Don't punish me for what my parents are doing!"

"You know what Draco, I hate you! I just wish that this never happened. If it didn't, I'd still be in Gryffindor with Ron and Harry, and us three would still be friends! My life is ruined! I have to stay married to you, have kids with you, and I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life! I wanted to be in love when I got married, and it's all ruined because—"

Just before Hermione could finish what she was saying, Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. At first Hermione fought back, but as the kiss deepened, she stopped resisting.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about that…I don't know what has gotten into me…" Draco said as he realized what he just did.

Hermione just stood there, shocked at what happened. Not only did he just kiss her, she actually kissed him back! Then, she started to cry.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you…" _Merlin, I'm such an idiot. That was definitely not the best idea._ Draco thought to himself.

"Its just…when you kissed me, you reminded me of what I'm really missing out on…I'm never going to get the chance to love someone, and be loved in return... until we have to have kids, at least…"

"I'm really sorry, but somehow we have to get through this marriage. If we can't love each other, then we should at least try to get along. I won't call you Mudblood anymore, and you can't try to hex my brains out. Deal?" he said, offering his hand.

"Deal," she replied, shaking it.

"Alright, now that that's all settled, we should get heading to potions. We're already about ten minutes late, and Snape isn't happy with us as it is."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Potions Class-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How nice of you two lovebirds to join us. Hurry up and sit down so I can get started. Today we are making the potion of Fertilitiea. After completing this potion, I want at least eighteen inches of parchment explaining what this potion is by analyzing the ingredients- due Wednesday. Get started on your potions. Draco, Hermione, I want a word with you in my office—NOW," said Snape, gesturing to his door.

Once they were all inside, Snape pulled out that day's Daily Prophet and set it on the desk.

"What is it Professor?" asked Draco.

"It appears that your parents have announced your informal marriage. From what I hear, you already heard about it from Potter and Weasley. Rumor has it that the Golden Trio is finally broken up," he said, almost gleefully.

"Geez Professor. Try not to sound so upset about it," Hermione mumbled.

Snape ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"Also, you two will need to participate in the Switching of Houses ceremony tomorrow evening. Hermione will be switching to Slytherin, and will be presented with her new house crest. DO NOT BE LATE. Any questions?" Snape asked, as if he dared them to speak.

"Actually, there is one. Is the Switching of Houses ceremony performed in front of the entire school?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. It will take place after dinner. Anyway, if there aren't any more questions, you need to go work on your potion now. Don't forget about the homework."

Hermione and Draco both nodded and walked out of the room. They quickly got to work, both trying not to think about the events that took place earlier, and what will happen tomorrow.

_Great. Another event to put my marriage to Draco on display. I guess I had better get used to it, especially with in-laws like the Malfoys…I wonder why Snape is having us make a fertility potion? _Hermione thought to herself, exasperated and a bit confused.


	5. Switching Houses and Making Up

-:-:-:-:-:-:-THE NEXT DAY AFTER DINNER-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Draco, hurry up or we're going to be late! We only have five minutes to get back to the Great Hall!" Hermione yelled as she put on her shoes.

This was the last time she would ever wear the Gryffindor crest on her robes. After this ceremony, she was going to become a Slytherin. She wasn't looking forward to it, and couldn't stop thinking about how the other "natural" Slytherins were going to treat her.

"Draco, we are going to be late! HURRY UP!" she yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!"

--

When they arrived at the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. They walked up the middle isle together to face the teachers' table.

"Are we ready to begin?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Well, then. Let's begin. Hermione Malfoy, Daughter of Gryffindor, you have chosen to wed Draco Malfoy, Son of Slytherin. By doing so, you have stripped yourself of the Gryffindor crest. You shall leave your Gryffindor past behind, and born again as a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall…"

"Hermione Malfoy, I hereby strip you of your Gryffindor crest," McGonagall said and with a wave of her wand, the Gryffindor crest disappeared from Hermione's robes.

"Hermione Malfoy, I present you with your new House Crest. May you always find home in Slytherin," Professor Snape said as he waved his wand. Where the Gryffindor crest used to be on Hermione's robes, there was now a Slytherin one.

"Good luck to the both of you. You will continue to stay in your own private room, however, you both are allowed access to the Slytherin common room. Also, your formal wedding will take place on December 20, here in the Great Hall. All students and staff are invited to attend. There will be a reception following. You are all now dismissed," finished Dumbledore.

_December 20__th__? I was sure we discussed a different day, sometime in January…_ thought Hermione.

As soon as the hall cleared out, she and Draco were free to spend the rest of the evening doing as they pleased. Of course, they needed to finish their potions homework, but Hermione had other things on her mind.

"Draco, have your parents written anything to warn us about when the wedding was? I thought that we still had at least two and a half weeks left! They've moved the wedding to next week!"

"Actually, it was my idea to move the wedding. I wanted to be able to just spend time with you during Christmas holiday. My parents have invited us to stay at the manor for the week. Is that okay?"

"Well, I guess it's too late to do anything about it now. Why do they want us at the manor? They don't seem to particularly like me," she said softly.

"Well, Mother wants to talk to you about 'wife-y' stuff, and I suppose we could have Christmas together and all. I mean, they do want to get to know the woman that is going to produce the next heir," Draco said, laughing at the last part.

"Draco, that is NOT funny! I don't want to have children with you! I barely even know you, let alone _like_ you! What makes you think that I'm going to cooperate and have kids by the time I'm 21? STOP LAUGHING!"

"Sorry, it was just a joke! I couldn't help thinking about what we're going to tell everyone when they ask how we got together. 'Yeah, we met in a bar and we both got drunk and decided to get married…' Anyway, since tomorrow is a Hogsmede visit, why don't you go buy a dress and I'll try to smooth things over with Potter and Weasley, okay?"

"Fine. Good luck with that. Harry will probably curse your head off though, so you might want to bring your _goonies_ along with you. I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle are pining over your absence," Hermione said, laughing at her own sarcasm.

When they got back to their room, Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She still wasn't comfortable sharing a bedroom with Draco, let alone changing her clothes around him. She also decided that she was going to start taking Muggle birth control just in case, but didn't want him to know just yet. After she had taken her pill, brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas, she joined Draco at their table to finish their homework.

_This doesn't make any sense. Why are we making a fertility potion? Maybe Snape has a secret lover that needs help…haha. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. Hmmm…it is powerful enough to void most birth control methods…blah blah blah…why do I care?...Merlin, this is stupid…_Hermione thought.

"I'm going to bed," She said with a sigh. "See you in the morning."

-:-:-:-:- NEXT DAY, WHILE HERMIONE IS IN HOGSMEDE-:-:-:-:-

"Oy! Potter! Come here!"

"What do you want Draco? Need another Gryffindor girlfriend for Crabbe or Goyle? Shove off!"

"Listen, Hermione misses you and Weasley, like, uh, a lot. I didn't force her into anything, and she's really sorry that she made a mistake. She really doesn't want to fight with you guys. I don't care if you hate me, but just don't punish Hermione because of it. It's bad enough that she had to switch houses. Just think about it. She's in Hogsmede right now if you want to talk to her. I'm really sorry about what happened," Draco said as fast as he could spit out the words.

"You don't really think you're going to get away with it that fa-" Ron started spitting out, until Harry cut him off.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about it. No matter what happens, I swear to Merlin if you or your family hurt her in anyway, you'll have us to answer to," he said to Draco, stepping towards him.

Draco nodded. "You don't have to worry about it. Just because I don't particularly like her doesn't mean that I wont treat her well. She is my wife and future mother of my children, you know."

"Whatever. Just remember what I said. We'll see you around," replied Harry.

"Yeah!" said Ron, trying to sound tough.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. _Whatever she sees in them is beyond me. They're both thicker than rocks._

--

Later that evening when Hermione got back from Hogsmede, Draco told her what happened.

"I was wondering why Ron and Harry waved at me... And they didn't try to curse you or anything?!"

"No, although I'm sure he was itching to. They aren't very happy with me right now," he responded.

"Well, erm, thanks. I guess you're not entirely horrible after all. I still cant believe that we're going to be publicly married in about a week though. I don't think that I'm going to be ready for it. Especially since afterwards we're going to stay at your parents' house."

"Oh yeah, about that, they're having their own party for us on the twenty-third. I guess that they're inviting all of their friends to 'celebrate' but I think it's only so that they can show off. But hey, it's a party and I'm not complaining…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. The last thing that either of them needed was to be in a situation when they would be drinking again. She shuddered to think of what things they'd say or what trouble they'd get themselves into next time it happened. She made a mental note to stay away from the champagne, and to try her best to keep Draco from drinking as well.

"How fabulous of them," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, shopping for a dress took a lot more out of me than I expected, so I'm going to turn in early. 'Night."

"Yeah, 'night. I'll be in when I finish my Transfiguration essay," Draco replied, turning back to his sheet of parchment.

Hermione tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about her dress.

Narcissa had specifically instructed her that since this was technically not her first wedding, wearing a white gown would be tacky. She did, however, instruct her that she could not just wear a regular dress- it needed to be an actual wedding gown with at least a chapel train. The one Hermione decided on was a deep crimson, with the neckline and sleeve cuffs lined with white fur. It was perfect for a winter wedding so close to Christmas.

After about an hour, Draco finally decided to go to bed. Hearing him enter the room, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. As much as Draco fought it, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione really was.

_Snap out of it Draco…you're only married to her because you got drunk…you don't love her and you probably never will…right? Maybe things will change and we'll actually grow to enjoy being married to each other. I don't see how it could be so bad spending my life with her… she's exceptionally beautiful when she isn't spazzing out…_

On that thought, Draco changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

**A/N: This chapter was really long, but I didn't want to break it up into two different ones. For that, I apologize if it was hard to read.**

**Anyway, thank you to those of you that have added me to your alerts list, favorite authors, etc. That means so much to me! Also, to the readers that reviewed. I really appreciate it! Now… if those of you that added me to your alerts would review… that'd be awesome too. ;)**

**So far I have up to chapter 13 written, and I'm just going through and editing them all. I originally wrote this fic over two years ago, and my ideas for the story have since changed. So, it's taking me a while to go through and edit certain conversations and stuff like that. So, on that note- expect a new chapter at least every other night up until chapter 13 comes out. After that, I will definitely try to update as often as I can. **

**Here's the link to what Hermione's dress looks like: /images/BridalOriginalscoldweatherred.jpg**

**Again, thanks everyone!**

**Kasandraleann**


	6. Here Comes the Bride

-:-:-:-:-THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING-:-:-:-:-

The few days they had left before the wedding flew by, and before they knew it, the night before had come upon them.

"Are you nervous, even at all?" asked Draco.

"Well, yes...I always say that you don't perform as well on exams if you aren't a little nervous," Hermione said with a weak chuckle. She had been trying her hardest to not think about the next day.

"Hermione, you know that this is much more than an exam. This is the beginning of our very public relationship. Even if we don't really love each other, we still have to act like it. You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do, Draco. Even if I don't want it to be like this, we made a mistake and now we have to deal with the consequences. As much as I hate it, we'll just have to do the best we can. Anyway, I think I'm going to start getting ready for bed. Where are you staying tonight?"

"My father has arranged for me to stay in Hogsmeade and will pick me up tomorrow. I'll be back here around 3 o'clock, and the wedding starts at four, correct?"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. We're still going through with a muggle ceremony except for your robes, right?" Hermione asked, a little panicky. Narcissa had been trying to convince her that a wizard ceremony would be the best, but Hermione put her foot down and said no. She couldn't help but worry that Narcissa would go behind her back and change things.

"Yes. Don't worry," Draco said as he quickly brushed a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

_...That was unexpected. I can't believe that tomorrow I am actually going to have a formal wedding! Wait, am I actually looking forward to this? It's not like I really have a choice anyway- I'm only doing it because of the Wizard Marriage Law. I only wish that my father was here to walk me down the isle, so I don't have to escorted by Professor Snape...Ugh._ thought Hermione as she crawled into bed.

-:-:-:-:-THE NEXT DAY-:-:-:-:-

"Hermione, dear. Wake up! It's time to start getting ready! It's nearly one o'clock!" a cheery voice said in her ear.

Hermione, not expecting anyone to be there, nearly jumped out of her skin. She sat straight up, looking into the eyes of none other than Molly Weasley.

"Whaaaaa...OHMYGOODNESSMISSUSWEASLEY! What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to Romania to visit Charlie?! I'm so glad you could make it! I can't believe that I slept in that long!"

"Well, what kind of surrogate mother would I be if I didn't come for your wedding? Arthur told me to tell you that he's very sorry that he couldn't make it, but he wishes you the best." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled Hermione into a warm hug.

"How did you find out about the wedding?"

"Well, I got a letter from Ron telling me about it. He didn't seem too happy because, just between you and me, he fancied you for the longest time! And, it doesn't help that you're marrying Draco Malfoy. Anyway, what shall we do with your hair? Maybe an up-do? You know, I used to be a very talented hairdresser in my day."

"Well, I thought that maybe we could straighten it, and curl it a little at the ends. What do you think?"

"Sounds wonderful. Leave everything up to me! Your hair, nails, and makeup will be done in no time!"

-:-:-:-:-MEANWHILE, IN HOGSMEDE-:-:-:-:-

"You know, Draco, I could have her killed if you dont really want to go public. She is a mudblood after all. No one will miss her," Lucius said to his son.

"ASOLUTELY NOT! Don't you dare lay a hand on Hermione, or hire someone else to do it for that matter. I made a commitment, even though I was drunk, and I'm not going to break it," Draco spat out.

"Are you sure that you're only going through with the public ceremony because I'm making you? You sound as if...I don't know...you actually like her."

"Well, we are going to be married, so I might as well try to get along with her, don't you think?"

"As long as you don't let her think that's she's in charge. You are the boss, not her. You tell her what to do, and--"

"When to do it, I know..." Draco finished for him. "When is Mum going to be here?"

"Shortly. She's bringing your wedding robes after she's done at the spa. You'd think she was the one getting married with all of the beauty salon appointments she has. Anyway, she'll be here soon. So, looking forward to your honeymoon? I can't imagine you are but, you never know," Lucius asked with a sly smile.

"FATHER! I do **NOT** want to discuss that with you! It's none of your business!"

"I remember when it was mine and your mother's honeymoon..."

"EWWWWWW! Keep the details to yourself! You're forgetting that we're only going through with this because we have to!"

For a while the two of them just sat there in an awkward silence. After about a half hour, Narcissa arrived with Draco's robes.

-:-:-:-:-FOUR O'CLOCK-:-:-:-:-

At four o'clock sharp, all of the students and other guests were seated in the Great Hall. The wedding march began. However, it seemed that Hermione was starting to get cold feet.

"Hermione, are you ready?" asked Professor Snape.

"Yes. No. Yes. I dont know!"

"The music has started, it's time for us to start walking. Are you coming or not?!"

"I guess so, seeing as how I have no choice. Here goes nothing!"

When Hermione walked through the doors to the Great Hall, Draco gasped. _Merlin, she's beautiful, even though Snape is the one escorting her...I wonder if our children will look like her, or me...wait, you idiot! You dont like her, remember?!_ he thought.

Finally, Hermione and Snape were right in front of Draco and Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape, do you give Hermione Granger, new Daughter of Slytherin, to be married to Draco Malfoy?" began Dumbledore.

"Yes," Snape said as he lifted up Hermione's veil. "Good luck to both of you," he said with a sarcastic smile and walked to his seat.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione Ann Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" asked Dumbledore.

_Yes...no...yes...oh, yeah, I gotta say it out loud!_ he thought. "Yes."

"And you, Hermione Ann Granger, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

_I really dont have much of a choice, do I?_ "Yes," she replied. Suddenly, she was sure she heard someone groan from the crowd. She looked in the direction it came from, and there sat none other than Harry and Ron, who was red in the face and had Harry's hand on his mouth.

"Excellent! I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may now kiss your bride!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

_I forgot about this part!...um...umm..._ thought Draco.

"Draco, this is the part where you kiss me! Hurry up and get it over with!" wispered Hermione.

"Oh, yeah!" he wispered back. With that, he grabbed the back of Hermione's head with one hand and her waist with his other, and dipped her into a passionate kiss. In the background, Narcissa could be heard crying and Ron looked like he was about to pass out as everyone gasped. No one expected Draco to get into the spirit this much!

When he let go of her and they both composed themselves, Dumbledore said: "May I now formally present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Everyone started applauding. Draco's mother blew her nose and Lucius rolled his eyes.

_I can't believe that he just did that in front of all those people! Pictures of it'll be in the paper for weeks! Oh, well...it was a little romantic at least..._ thought Hermione.

After most of the guests begrudgingly congratulated them, the reception began.

-:-:-:-:-THE RECEPTION-:-:-:-:-

"To Draco and Hermione, may they have many years of happiness! May they enjoy their marriage, and have many happy children!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he gave a toast to the married couple.

_Bear children to make more Malfoys! Yeah right! I'm on birth control for the rest of my life. I really wish people would remember that we're not doing this because we want to..._ thought Hermione.

The music started, and the couple got up to share their first dance as "official" Husband and Wife.

As much as they knew that both of them were only doing this because they had to, they both were starting to actually have fun. They danced and danced the night away until Lucius announced that the reception was closing and that they wanted to thank everyone for coming. They stopped dancing and made their way towards his parents' table.

"Draco, Hermione- a word please," said Lucius when he saw them approach.

"Yes Father?" said Draco.

"You two will, erm...celebrate tonight here at Hogwarts on your own, then we will have a presenting party for you next week at the Manor. You can open your wedding gifts you received tonight then. Tomorrow afternoon, we will be by to pick you two up to bring you to the Manor for Christmas. Be sure to pack appropriate robes and be ready to go by noon. Goodnight, and do try not to get into any more trouble," Lucius said with a sly smile.

_Yeah, right...I'll be lucky if she gives me another kiss tonight..._ thought Draco.

Nevertheless, they headed to their rooms. Hermione was the first one in the bedroom to put on her pajamas. After she hung up her dress and put on her pajamas, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took her pill. When she came out, she saw Draco was already in the bed.

"Well, some night, eh?" asked Draco, a little nervously.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad..."

"Erm...Hermione..." he started.

"Draco, this is uh, kind of awkward. We dont have feelings towards each other, so it would be weird..." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Should I get us some firewhiskey to help things along? Chill out, I was just joking..." he said with a faint chuckle.

"Draco, that's not funny..." she said with a pout.

"Hermione, I want to make this marriage thing work. Even if we don't love each other, we can still have some feelings, right? I think I like you at least. I mean, we can--"

"Draco, just kiss me!" Hermione interrupted.

So, he did. He couldn't believe that she had actually told him to kiss her, and seeing as how she invited him to, so to speak, he wasn't about to say no. He was a man, after all.

Soon, they began stripping each other of their clothing. "Hermione, is this okay? You won't regret this tomorrow...?" Draco asked.

"No, don't worry. I think we're bound by law to consummate th-"

"Oh, just shut up," Draco replied with a huge smile and kissed her.

_I must be crazy!...I don't love him, so why am I letting us do this?I guess, we're already married, so why not...but still, I just cant shake the feeling that I'm starting to love him..._ Hermione thought.

_Is this really happening?I can't be in love with her, I barely know her! I really think I am starting to love her though!_ Draco thought.

When they were finished, they both fell asleep thinking about each other and if they'd ever really be happy together, and what the next day will bring.

**A/N: I know, lame lame lame sex scene. Shoot me. I suck at writing lemons… I mean, come on. I'm kind of a shy girl. ;)**

**And, I know that the story is kind of going by fast, but it does get a lot better soon, I promise. You'll be seeing some more Harry and Ron. :)**

**Anyway, leave me some reviews and all that jazz. You know I love 'em! :)**

**Xoxo**

**Kasandraleann**


	7. Arriving at the Manor

Draco looked to the clock on their nightstand to see what time it was. Seeing that it was nearly 10:30, he decided to try to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione, wake up…come on, it's nearly 10:30!" he whispered as he lightly shook her.

"Whaaaaa…oh! 10:30? I can't believe that I slept in this late!" she exclaimed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning…how are you feeling?"

"Fine, well, I suppose we should shower and get dressed and head to breakfast, then?"

"Yeah, I suppose so…you can have the bathroom first today," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Draco," she said as she brushed his lips with a kiss.

_Whoa…that was kind of unexpected…maybe this will work out after all._ he thought with wide eyes.

When Hermione and Draco were both done showering and dressing, they headed to the Great Hall to eat before Lucius came to pick them up.

"Draco, don't you feel as if everyone is staring at us…?"

"Well, yeah…I guess I'm used to it by now. Why is it bothering you all of a sudden?"

"Well, to be specific, a certain pug-faced ex-girlfriend of yours keeps shooting me dirty looks."

"You mean Pansy?"

"Yes! How many other ex-girlfriends do you have?"

"Well, shall we make her jealous then?"

"Uh…sure?" Hermione said uncertainly.

When they reached the Slytherin table, they sat close to Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls. Hermione didn't recognize one of them and she turned to Draco to ask him who she was. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Draco put his had behind her neck and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Hermione wasn't the only girl with wide eyes. Pansy looked like hers were about to pop out of her face. Clearly annoyed by what she had just witnessed, she got up from the table and left in a huff.

"Draco, I feel really weird about you kissing me in front of everyone…it's not like we've kept our dislike for each other a secret!" Hermione whispered to him.

"Yeah, well, we're married now so none of that matters. It's not like people aren't talking about us anyway," he whispered back.

Hermione put her fork down next to her half-eaten plate of food. "I think we should finish packing before your father arrives- we have about an hour before he'll be here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Knowing him, he'll probably be here early too," Draco responded, getting up from the table.

Hermione followed him, looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table. She had hoped to say goodbye to Harry and Ron, but neither of them were there.

_Gah, they're probably still mad at me…_ she thought as she walked away.

When they arrived back to their room, they noticed that their bedroom door was open.

_That's odd…I clearly remembered to shut that door…_ thought Hermione.

"Draco, can you go see why the door's open please?" she asked, hiding behind the couch.

"Seriously, Hermione. Anyone that's in here knows the password and is obviously not a threat. Come on," he responded, holding out his hand to help her up.

She reluctantly took it and started walking towards the door with him. As they rounded the corner to their room, Hermione saw a dark-cloaked figure walk by the door and sit on their bed with his back to them.

"Draco…there's someone in here!" she whispered urgently to him.

Draco walked into the room with his wand at the ready, followed by Hermione.

"FATHER?! What in Merlin's name are you doing here so early?" he asked when the hooded figure turned around.

"I simply thought that we could get you guys settled in early…looks like the wedding night went _well_…" Lucius said looking at their extremely messed up bed.

"You shouldn't assume things Mr. Malfoy! I simply toss and turn in my sleep," said Hermione, blushing.

"Believe me, I really do not want to know any details…the bed itself is enough…" Lucius said snickering.

"Well, anyway, that sounds fine I guess, just let us pack. We should be done in a little bit…in the meantime, would you mind waiting in the common room please?" asked Draco, clearly annoyed.

"Certainly" Lucius said with a sneer.

After he left, Draco rolled his eyes and apologized for his father's rudeness.

"He's a Malfoy, Draco. I expect it from him," Hermione responded.

"I heard that!" Lucius said from the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Later at the Manor

"Oh, Draco! You're home finally! Oh, hello Hermione…" said Narcissa, quickly glancing over her.

"Hello Mum…I trust that you had a nice evening yesterday?" asked Draco, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes…It was quite lovely…." She said offhandedly and let go.

"Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just so flustered with the planning of your party…Hermione, have you picked out something to wear yet?"

"Uh…no, I hadn't thought about it yet. Why do you ask?" replied Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Come with me please," Narcissa called, walking down the hall.

"Umm, alright," Hermione said, looking to Draco for an explanation. Draco shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I dunno".

As Hermione followed Narcissa through the Manor, she couldn't help but notice all of the décor. There were many pictures hanging on the wall of various Malfoy ancestors, and right next to the door that Narcissa walked through, there was a newspaper clipping. Hermione couldn't help herself. She had to stop and read it, seeing as how it looked like her picture was on it, along with Draco's.

_The young couple were joined in marriage at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they are currently in their final year. They started dating over the summer and the newly married Mr. Malfoy had decided to go against the Malfoy tradition of marrying purebloods. The two are going to spend the Christmas holiday with Draco's parents, during which they will be attending a wedding party in their honor, thrown by none other than Narcissa Malfoy. (For a full account on Mrs. Malfoy's other glamorous parties, turn to page three)._

_WHAT?! We did NOT start dating over the summer! We met in a bar and got drunk! How dare they put that in a magazine! Honestly…_Hermione thought, irritated.

"Oh, reading the clipping are you? I hope you don't mind that we tweaked it a little to make it sound more appropriate. We didn't want the public to know that our son only married you because he got drunk," Narcissa said, sticking her head out the door.

"Of course," Hermione responded acidly. She walked into the room, expecting a bedroom or sitting room of some sort, but instead saw what looked like a large closet.

"We are going to find you something to wear for the party! As much as I dislike letting people borrow my things, I just can't have you underdressed and we don't have time for a shopping trip." After flipping through a few more hangers, she stopped and pulled one out. "What do you think of this?" Narcissa said holding out a forest green ball gown.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's beautiful! Are you sure it won't look silly on me? I was thinking something a little less formal," Hermione responded.

"Something less formal? Didn't you hear me say that I can't have you underdressed?"

"Erm, yes… I take it that this party is to be formal, then?"

"Of course! What else did you expect?" Narcissa responded, moving the dress to a new rack near the vanity.

Hermione was just quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say. _Of course it's a formal party, you idiot! _she chastised herself silently.

All of a sudden, she felt that Narcissa's eyes on her. Hermione looked in her direction, and it looked like she was sizing her up.

"Hermione, have you thought about when you and Draco will be having children?"

Hermione's head nearly shot off her shoulders. "Children?! Why are you asking me about that so soon? We just got married!"

"Yes, children. And your years are numbered, that's why. How many and when do you plan to start having them?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm n-not sure if I really want children..." Hermione stammered out.

Narcissa stifled a laugh.

"Is something funny, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Well, my dear, you don't have a choice. You are required by the Malfoy Family Traditions to have at least one male child, to inherit the family fortune."

"Well, I still have what, three years? I have plenty of time to think about it."

"Hermione, there's nothing to think about. And, I suggest that you and Draco start having children within the next year or so, that way by the time you both are twenty-one, you can be sure that there will most likely be one male child."

"Within the next year? Are you mad?! I plan on continuing my education!"

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but you really have no choice. If you were getting married under _normal_ circumstances, we would have been able to explain all of this to you. You'll have to make a choice between having a child or Draco losing his entire family. This is not up for debate, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. She never felt more stuck than she did at this very moment. As much as she didn't want to have children with Draco, she didn't want him to be disowned either.

Meanwhile...

"Now, Draco, have you given any though as to where you and Hermione will be living?" asked Lucius.

"Well, no. Not really. We have at least six or seven months before we have to decide don't we?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like it if you and your wife lived here until you both turn twenty-one."

"Well, I'd have to talk to Hermione about it. I wouldn't mind, I guess, as long as we can have our own wing of the manor, but I think that she might want to live somewhere else. Why do you want us to live here anyway?"

"To ensure that there will be heirs, of course! You know that having children is a requirement."

"Yes, I know. Hermione doesn't want children though. I'd rather not bring it up so soon after the wedding. We have time to figure it out," Draco said, trying to think of something else to talk about.

Suddenly Lucius started laughing. "Well, with the help of Professor Snape, that is out of her hands. She will have children."

"What do you mean by _with the help of Professor Snape_?"

"Well, do you remember making a fertility potion in class a few weeks before your wedding ceremony?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, it was me that suggested that he have the students make it and then give the supply to me."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Draco yelled.

"Hush, Draco- your wife and mother will hear! Last night while you two were dancing, I slipped some into her drink. And seeing as how her drink was gone within the hour, I assume she drank the potion in it," Lucius said, rolling his eyes.

Draco was horrified. What if Hermione ended up pregnant because of last night? They hadn't thought to use any protection, yet again, and he was sure that if she was in fact pregnant she would definitely blame him somehow.

"Father, I swear if she gets pregnant because of this- you're certainly going to be the one dealing with her!" Draco said, and huffed off to find Hermione.

_Great! This is just what I need right now. Hermione is going to hate me if she ends up pregnant! I just got her to start being comfortable around me! Of all times, Father had to choose the night of our wedding to meddle in our business! Damn him…I need to go talk to her now that way she's prepared and can decide what to do about it._ Draco thought as he walked towards his room.

**A/N: Okay guys. I really appreciate the reviews I got, but I know you all can do better! Rip my writing apart if you want- I just want to see that you're reading and like (or dislike!) the story enough to say something! **

**So, no new update after this until I reach at least 10 total reviews. That's not too hard, now is it? Just five more. I know you can do it! Reviews are what keep me updating people! I have up to chapter 12 written and the faster you review, the faster you get an update. I'm mean, I know. **

**Anyway- review, review, review! And adding me to your alerts is nice too. **

**Thanks guys! 3**

**KasandraLeann**


	8. The Test

After Lucius told Draco what he had done, Draco needed to talk to Hermione right away. He looked everywhere for her, and ended up finding her already in his, rather their, room.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment please? It's, um, kind of urgent." Draco asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Can't this wait? I'd really like to finish unpacking my things," she replied, waving her wand at her open suitcase. Suddenly, a few robes flew out and towards the closet.

"I'd rather get it out right now, if you don't mind. The sooner I warn you, the better," he said, scowling. He waved his wand, and Hermione's suitcase snapped shut.

"Seriously now, Draco! What could possibly be so important?!" she huffed, and turned towards him, hands on her hips.

"First off, I need you to swear to me that you won't kill me or tell anyone anything. Actually, I think I'd rather you give me your wand, just in case," Draco replied, hand outstretched.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed over her wand. She sat down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. "Spill it, Draco," she said, looking at him pointedly.

"Well, last night during the reception, did you notice any change in the taste or color of your drinks?"

"No. Why?" she replied, looking at him warily.

"Well, remember when Professor Snape made us make that potion a while back? I can't remember the name, it had something to do with fertility…can you remember anything about it?"

"Of course I can. It was the potion of Fertilitiea. It can overcome any sort of birth control- magical or muggle. _Why do you ask?_" Hermione asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Father put Snape up to it. He's the reason we had to make the stupid potion!"

"Draco, let me get this straight. You're getting all upset about a potion that your father supposedly had Snape assign to us, for no reason at all?"

"No, not exactly. That's just the tip of the iceberg. Father slipped some into your drinks last night. And, if you remember correctly, we, erm, didn't use _anything_ last night."

Hermione's eyes went wide with fear. Draco sat down next to her, not knowing exactly what to do to console her.

"_What?_ Why would he do that? That's just not _right!_" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Well, from what he tells me, it was to ensure that there will be an heir to the Malfoy fortune."

Hermione went pale. She knew she should have just kept her mouth shut about not wanting to have kids. How could she have expected Draco's parents to take that lying down?

"Hermione, I promise things will be okay. We'll figure this out," Draco said, putting an arm around her.

"Draco, don't you realize what this means? I'm too young to be a mother!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry! If I would have known what my father was up to I would have tried to do something to stop it, I promise."

Hermione broke down and started crying. Draco wrapped both arms around her and she rested her head in his shoulder. This moment felt weird to him- he wasn't used to Hermione letting herself be vulnerable around him.

"It's not fair! I don't want children, and now there's a big chance that I'm pregnant! I had plans for my life, and they didn't involve being a mother so young, let alone at all!" Hermione sobbed.

"How soon can you find out?" Draco whispered to her.

"I don't know… A week, I think? Why?"

"I'm going to talk to Mother and see if we can have the party moved back until you find out, unless you'd rather go ahead as scheduled."

"I don't really want anyone to know anything… especially not your parents! I know what you're thinking- that we'll announce it at the party if I _am_ pregnant!"

Hermione sat up straight and poked Draco in the chest. Draco winced- her nails hurt.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but that isn't something that can be helped. People will find out if you are pregnant eventually, and I'd rather get that part done and over with."

"Whatever. It's not like what I want is going to matter to your family anyway. I suppose I'll have to put on the best charade I can muster so no one looks bad?" she asked, scowling. "Heaven forbid anyone finds out that your father is a scumbag."

Draco rolled his eyes. As bad as he felt for having this shoved on her, it would just be better for everyone if she cooperated. "I'm going to go speak with my mother now- I would appreciate it if you would just please try to keep your wits about you. You know I feel bad about this, but there's nothing we can do now. We need to just make the best of the situation."

Hermione nodded, feeling defeated.

"Okay, okay. I'm oh-so-happy that I think I might be pregnant. How's that?"

"Wonderful. After I'm done with my mum, we'll go for a walk later so you can properly see the grounds. I promise, I'll make this up to you," he said, and quickly kissed her forehead.

He left the room, leaving Hermione sitting there, stunned by everything that had happened, and even more stunned that she agreed to go on with the charade.

--Later, that day--

Hermione was lounging in the parlor, reading a book and sipping on a strawberry smoothie, when Draco walked up to her, looking quite pleased with himself. It appeared that he had finally finished talking to his mother.

"So, what happened?" she asked, putting her book down.

"Well, Mum's delighted, of course, and she said she will be more than happy to move the party. In fact, as I was leaving she was starting to send owls to the guests with the new date." Draco sat down in the chair across from her, looking absolutely exhausted.

Hermione's skin suddenly had a sickly color to it, and she felt queasy. She immediately set the smoothie down next to her book, and sat up straight.

"Are you okay, Hermoine? You look a little green," Draco said, leaning towards her in case she fell.

"I think there's something wrong with that smoothie," she said, her hand on her stomach.

Draco's eyes widened. He knew nothing about pregnancy, but he was sure that it was too soon for Hermione to be getting sick from it if she was, in fact, pregnant.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Hermione said as she jolted out of her seat. Her eyes darted to the door, and she realized she didn't know where the closest bathroom was.

"Out the door and to your left!" Draco yelled, and followed her out the door.

_"This isn't a good sign!"_ Draco thought to himself. _"I highly doubt there was anything wrong with that smoothie- the house elves know better than that!"_

The following days seemed to fly by fast. Hermione slept a lot when she wasn't out Christmas shopping with Narcissa. Draco found himself reading and doing a little of his own last minute Christmas shopping. On the final day of the week when Draco came home from Diagon Alley, he found Hermione in their bathroom, sitting on the counter with an instrument in her hands.

"Hi, Draco. Did you have fun?" Hermione asked, in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Draco asked, and nodded in the direction of the strange looking instrument. "What is that thing, by the way?"

" Draco…it's a muggle pregnancy test. And yes, it does work on witches," she said, anticipating his question.

"Well…what does it say?" he asked, anxiously.

"Perhaps I should just show you, so you can see for yourself."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffie! Haha. I'm sure you all know what's going on, but it's still fun to mess with you. And, I just want to say: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys totally made my day! And, Im so so sorry that this took so long to get up! I was busy reading Breaking Dawn for the first and second times (yes, I'm a Twilighter too ) and I ended up working 6 out of the 7 days last week. So, yeah. Here's your update, and you'll get a new one as soon as I finish editing it.**

**So, last update you left me 5 reviews, so that's what I'll ask for this time.  
**

**Read, review, and leave some love for me.**

**xoxo Kasandraleann**


	9. The Results and Party

"Well…what does it say

Hermione handed the test to Draco, along with the instructions sheet. Draco looked at the test, and then the sheet. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he had gotten paler in a matter of seconds.

"Really? Are you sure this thing is working right? Are you really pregnant?!" asked Draco. Just as soon as the words left his lips he received one of Hermione's signature 'of-course-I'm-sure' looks.

"Of course I am. This is supposed to be 99.9 accurate, Draco," she replied, obviously trying to keep her wits about her.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know you're not happy about it, but are you okay?"

"Oh, I don't know…I mean, of course I'm going to have the baby- I don't really have a choice do I? It's just…well, I wanted it to be on my terms and when I was really ready for it." Hermione replied, looking at her feet. "I also wanted things with us to be as perfect as they can be, especially since neither of us really wanted to be in this marriage in the first place."

Draco hopped up on the counter and placed an arm around her. It felt awkward to him, but she was his wife after all.

"Hermione, I know that you aren't exactly fond of me or happy about this situation. I can't really say that I disagree- it was downright dirty of my father to do that to us. But, I think that we'll get through it and be fine. Maybe this is what we need to ignite that spark in our marriage- this will make us grow closer," he said, placing his free hand lightly on her belly.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes, and she leaned her head against Draco's shoulder.

"I guess we'll find out," was all she could say.

Draco turned to face her, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I promise that everything will be okay. You have my word that I'll do anything and everything I can to make you comfortable. You can hex me, curse me, or even punch me if it will make you feel better."

"I think I'd rather do those to your father, but seeing as how we have a party to attend tonight, I think that it wouldn't be very nice of me to ruin his pretty face," she replied with a small chuckle.

"Speaking of parties, shall we tell my parents what that thing says?" Draco hopped of the counter, nodding towards the pregnancy test.

"I suppose we might as well," Hermione sighed and got down herself.

_I wonder what's gotten into him. He's gone all soft over a baby- like he changed right when he saw the results. _Hermione thought. _I do like the sudden change though- he seems like he really means what he says._

--

Draco and Hermione were still laughing in their room an hour after they told Draco's parents the news.

Lucius was, well, satisfied with himself, and Narcissa …she was another story. She immediately dragged all of them to the family library and pulled out all of her books on pregnancy, raising children, and pureblood family. Draco rolled his eyes, making a mental note to burn the pregnancy ones later before Hermione started reading them. He would rather not have to hear the nitty-gritty about it for the next few months.

After they finally got over their giggling fit, and stashed the books, they started getting ready for their wedding party. Hermione put on her gown and sat at the mirror to try to tame her hair while Draco lied down on the bed to read for a little bit.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what?" Hermione asked, sounding annoyed. She gave the mirror a stern as she continued running the brush through her hair.

"Well, what do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?"

"Umm, well, I guess I wouldn't mind having a girl…" she replied, absent-mindedly.

"I guess a girl would be nice. As long as she looks like you, though. She wouldn't want to be cursed with the Malfoy nose or bone straight hair."

"I wouldn't mind having straight hair once in a while…" Hermione complained, looking at her hair.

"Have you thought about when you are going to see a healer or nurse?"

"When we get back to Hogwarts, why?"

"I was just wondering. Are you going to tell anyone when we get back to school?"

"I haven't thought about it yet, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding exasperated. She had just finished pinning her hair into place as a curl popped out of place.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

Draco glanced at the clock. It was just about 7 o'clock. They had almost two or three minutes before they had to head downstairs to the ball room.

"Hermione, it's time to go," he said, reaching out his hand for her. She took it and sighed.

"Here goes nothing," she said.

--

When the two of them reached the ballroom, they were greeted by a loud applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my son, Draco, and his new wife, Hermione, have arrived!" Narcissa gushed.

_Geeze mum…it's not like we're superstars or anything…_ Draco thought, giving Hermione his best encouraging smile.

"Well, here goes…" Draco whispered in her ear.

All night, the two of them mingled with several members of the Ministry of Magic, and many friends of the family, as well as extended family members.

One family Hermione wasn't particularly fond of—the Parkinson family- decided to make an appearance.

"Draco, marrying outside the bloodline, I see?" Mr. Parkinson inquired, completely ignoring Hermione.

"I look at it as starting a new trend, sir. Hermione is a great girl."

"Pity. I always thought that you and our Pansy would end up married...well, anyway, congratulations to you..." Mrs. Parkinson piped up.

As they walked away, Pansy gave Hermione a dirty look.

Hermione turned to Draco, completely irate.

"Yes, I saw what she did. Just ignore it Hermione- they're leaving soon anyway," Draco replied. "Come dance with me."

_It's not like he's the one getting dirty looks! The nerve of her...stupid brat!_ Hermione thought as Draco walked her to the dance floor.

It was about 10:00 when everyone saw Narcissa step onto the band's stage once again.

_Oh, great…what now?!_ Hermione thought, looking annoyed.

"Well, everyone, as the party will be over soon, I felt that now would be an appropriate time to announce the good news I received today! Hermione and Draco are expecting their first child! Congratulations to you both and your baby-to-be!"

Everyone applauded and a spotlight flashed on the couple. They both smiled and waved.

Hermione turned to Draco as the spotlight went away and Narcissa got off the stage.

"Draco, I thought that _we_ were supposed to announce it!" Hermione whispered to him.

"Don't blame me, it's not like I had anything to do with it!"

"I can't believe your parents! They are so rude!" Hermione exclaimed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? The party isn't even close to being over! If we leave my mother will kill us!"

"Well, too bad for your mother! I'm tired, and I'm leaving! You can stay here, alone if you want, but I'm going to bed!"

_These hormones are killing me!_ Draco thought as he sighed, and decided to follow her to their rooms. They entered and loudly closed the door behind them.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you? I can't believe that you're so upset about my mom telling people our news that you decided to leave!" Draco looked at her, bewildered.

"Draco, it's not like anyone is going to miss us! Besides, I'm tired! I don't want to stay up all night listening to that horrible band your mother hired! Please, just drop it already!"

"Fine- I'm running to tell mother that we're retiring for the evening and to thank everyone for coming. Go ahead and get settled for bed, and I'll be back in a few," he said, slipping out of the room. Draco knew when he was fighting a lost battle.

--

Draco returned to their room, finding Hermione laying in bed reading one of the pregnancy books.

_Missed one- damn._ Draco thought as he walked into the closet and pulled a little black box off the shelf. He set it aside and changed into his pajamas. When he was finished, he grabbed the box and shut of the light.

"Hermione? Do you have a minute, or are you going to bed right now?" Draco asked, trying not to sound nervous as he climbed into bed.

She set her book down and looked at him, puzzled. "Well, I have a while still. I'm not really exhausted yet like I thought I was."

Draco turned to face her, box in hands. He slowly opened it, revealing a very large, vintage diamond ring. Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"This ring was given to my mother when my father made her aware of his intentions to marry her. He gave it to her as a promise ring- a promise that he would marry her. But, I would like to give it to you with a different promise. A promise that I'll always be here for you and our child. A promise that I'm going to work everyday to make our marriage work and to make you happy. Merry Christmas," he said, slipping the ring on her wedding finger right above her wedding band, and kissing her cheek.

Hermione was speechless. She threw her arms around him and started sobbing.

"Draco! I didn't know that you were so thoughtful!" she exclaimed.

Draco returned her embrace and laid down with her still in his arms. They fell asleep that night, feeling happier than they had in a very long time.

**A/N: My precious readers- I am SO SORRY that it's been so long. I recently started a full time job working 50+ hours a week. So, when I get home, the last thing I think about is updating. Forgive me? Thanks.**

**Also, I'm currently in the editing phase for the next chapter. Expect it in about a week. I'm going to try to make it a priority to update this every Sunday at the very least.**

**A picture of the ring Draco gave Hermione will be posted in my profile.**

**Read, leave some love, and enjoy. Reviews make me happy.**

**xoxo Kasandraleann**


	10. Merry Christmas

It was a beautiful morning—perfect for Christmas. There was quite a bit of snow on the ground, and the sun was shining happily behind the clouds in the sky.

Hermione woke up and reached to her left. Something didn't feel right—something was supposed to be there. Something had been there the night before and now it was gone. Then it hit her—Draco was gone. She sat up and swung her feet around to stand up, and noticed a piece of parchment stuck to the vanity mirror. Something on the mirror caught her eye. It was a note of some sort. She got up and plucked it off, and read it.

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas! You looked like you could use some more sleep so I didn't wake you. When you are dressed and ready, come down to the parlor._

_--Draco_

After about a half hour, Hermione was showered, dressed, and ready to go downstairs. As soon as she reached the hallway leading to the parlor, she stopped dead in her tracks. It sounded as if Draco and Lucius were talking, and it didn't seem as if it was a 'friendly' conversation. Even though Hermione didn't like to eavesdrop, she couldn't help it after she heard her name come out of Lucius's mouth.

"Draco, don't be foolish! Once Hermione has the child, you will come live here at the manor until you both turn twenty-one!" Lucius said, sound irritated..

"Father, can't you see that I'm a grown man? If you believe that I am old enough to marry and have children then I'm old enough to live on my own after I graduate! If it were just me, I wouldn't care- but I know that Hermione is not going to want to live here. You already forced her into getting pregnant- you can't force her to live here too!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, you and I both know that Hermione is a very stubborn woman. She was dead set against producing an heir by the time I wanted so I did what I thought best for the situation you were in," Lucius drawled.

"Father, if you thought that forcing Hermione to have a child was for the best, you must be delusional…" Draco sighed, obviously ending the conversation.

Just then, Hermione walked into the room and cleared her throat.

"Good morning Draco. Lucius," she said nodding to each of them. "Happy Christmas."

"Ah, Hermione, how nice to see you. I trust you slept well?" Lucius asked with fake concern.

"Extremely well, thank-you," she replied, not making eye contact with him.

"Oh, the kids are up! Time for presents!" Narcissa squealed, walking into the room. She waved her wand and an extremely large pile of presents appeared beneath the tree.

After about an hour of gift opening, they weren't even half way through the pile around the tree. So far Hermione had received maternity robes, baby blankets, books, perfume, and all kinds of little trinkets. When Lucius and Narcissa were chatting with each other about some political issue or another, Draco handed Hermione a little box decorated in red and gold—Gryffindor house colors. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at Draco and the present.

"Open it, Hermione," Draco whispered.

Hermione hesitated, and then decided to open it. Inside the box was a tiny gold necklace with a lion pendant engraved with the letter 'H'. As she carefully pulled out the delicate chain, a card fell out. Hermione set the necklace back in the box, and read the card:

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas. This gift may puzzle you, but it makes sense—just let me explain it. First off, the lion is a symbol of bravery. You were sorted into Gryffindor house, which obviously means you are brave and courageous. But, I don't only know that because of your original house, I know it because no one else that I know of is as brave as you. I can't think of any other Gryffindor that would do what you're doing. I know that it's tough being forced into a marriage, and now parenthood, but that's where the bravery in you shines through, Hermione. You are such a brave woman, and I am glad to have the chance to be with you.._

_Always,_

_--Draco_

"Draco! I didn't know—I didn't think you—oh, thank you!" Hermione cried, pulling Draco into an embrace.

"I know that the letter doesn't sound like me, but I felt horrible that you had to switch houses, so I though the necklace would be a nice reminder of who you really are. Here, let me put this on for you," Draco said, taking the necklace from her trembling hands.

When everyone was finished opening all of their gifts, Narcissa instructed Draco and Hermione to take their things up to their room, and to come down for dinner at seven o'clock. With a little help from their wands, Hermione and Draco managed to get all of their new things upstairs without taking more than five minutes. They both immediately started hanging up their new robes and putting away everything else. It was so silent—and so awkward.

Not being able to take it any more, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Draco, why are you so nice sometimes, and at others, so horrible?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked the necklace." Draco replied.

"I do! I mean, that card was so nice, but it seems to me as if you are truly scared to let your feelings show in person. I mean, you're nice to me and all, but it just seems that you only let me know how you really feel when we're not face to face," she said, turning to face him.

"Well, I guess I'm just not used to all this yet. I mean, I am, but I've never really showed any affection towards anyone but my mum- even Pansy."

"Draco, do you really meant what you wrote in that card?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, well, we're going to have a baby! That doesn't make you wish that we didn't get married?"

"Well, we're not even out of school yet, and we're already starting a family. It's just a little… soon. But, I really don't regret anything." Draco replied, taking her hand in his.

Hermione was truly speechless for the first time in a long time. As unsure as she felt about him, Draco was starting to prove that he wasn't a complete jerk.

After Draco and Hermione had a nap, dinner that night went surprisingly well. Hermione had been nervous about it, especially after hearing part of the conversation between Draco and Lucius. Most of the conversation revolved around the previous night's party and the guests that came. Hermione was glad to have the topic of conversation on someone else, rather than her and her new pregnancy.

At about nine o'clock everyone retired to their rooms. Hermione and Draco stayed up to pack their things for a honeymoon that his parents had surprised them with at dinner. They had no idea where they were going other than his parents had said it was someplace warm and they were getting there by airplane.

**A/N: I know this is a weird place to end, but hey- what can ya do? FYI to those of you that read this story on harrypotterfanfiction dot com- the story is going in a new direction! The next chapter will be most of the honeymoon and such. It's going to be incredibly fluffy with some lolz thrown in, as usual.**

**Thanks for reading! I noticed that I got a lot more alerts than reviews last chapter- so, if you are going to add me to your alerts, send me a review! Even if you hate the story just let me know what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo Kasandraleann**


End file.
